Inner Demons
by Chedder
Summary: Something has happened in london forcing a young girl to hide in the hellsing manor only to awaken Alucard who has been alseep for some decades after death claims Integra. A bit dark and a lot of M rated themes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing nor any music that is featured here. The only things that I own is a rubber band and duck tape…and no, I don't own any cloths either… go nudity!

A/N: What can I say about my story? Um…..I don't know, its set long after the incognito thing (series perspective) and Integra has died of old age. I'll try to keep the spoilers to a minimum; I want this thing to be of my own device, fairly original you know? So ya anyways, please don't flame me if you don't like it, just stop reading. I don't appreciate having my head bitten off because something wasn't to your liking. And for all those who DO like it, please please PLEASE review, it encourages me to keep writing there by making it better for you cause then you find out how it all goes down. Anyways, enough with me jabbering, on with the story!

Inner Demons

By: _Moi_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Creak_

I heard something.

_Crack_

It sounds like someone is walking in the building, somewhere above.

_Creak_

It is possible that I could be dreaming. No one has walked these halls for almost a decade.

_Crack_

No. I'm not dreaming. Someone is here; someone young. Someone innocent. Someone 'pure'.

Good. A delicious wake up call. A frightened little virgin coming to be sacrificed to sate the hunger of a blood god.

Time to greet my guest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell am I?" I think to myself that I'm officially screwed. I can't run anymore and I don't even know if this place is to bunker down and try to wait this out.

The power is out what with no one to run it, my food is running low and I doubt there's any here seeing the state this place is in. It looks as though it's been abandoned for quite sometime now. There is a lot of dust here. Great, my allergies are just going to LOVE me.

I should probably figure out if this big old place has a back up generator somewhere. The person who once owned this place must have at least had enough money to have one installed somewhere, right?

Now that's the real question, if there IS one…where? Most likely the basement, that looks like the stairs to it there in front of me. I close the front door, hoping the fences will keep any undead maggot that stumbles by away from me till I can turn on some electricity and hopefully those electric fences I saw outside too. I may not always be the smartest cookie but I can figure out what a sign means when it says not to touch it because it's electric.

I wonder why this place needed one in the first place briefly then shove it aside.

_Just be glad that its there and we're here._

_Right._

I am so lucky that the car ran out of gas near here. Only god knows what would have happened if I didn't find shelter before nightfall. Oh wait, I know! I would have been chow for someone! Well…more like 'something'.

I didn't see any windows for the basement walking up the drive so I fish out a lighter from my back pack. Speaking of no windows, maybe this place isn't such a good idea. I mean, those undead blood suckers are down there. Maybe this is there lair. I pause halfway down the stairs fear stricken.

No. No, their in the city. Their in the Queen's old place, remember? Well… it 'was' hers before 'them'.

So this place is fair game. I pause again with my hand hovering over the door handle afraid. God, I hate the dark. Never have and never will. A warm breath of air caresses my mind, comforting me and urges me on. Here we go, no turning back now. I taker a deep breath, flick on my lighter, and open the door with a prayer on my lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you think? Is it good or does it need a lot of work? Constructive criticism only, no flames. I hope I can do the story I have in my mind justice.


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: …I own nothing…still…go nudist…

A/N: This is where the story really picks up, the last chapter was just a prolong, so it wasn't meant to make much sense. The story will unfold slowly but not to the point where everyone including me will get bored (I hope). One note though of interest though, every time there is a line means that the point of view has changed, everything else will be fairly obvious.

Now that that is over with…can someone please get me some cloths? It's kinda cold in here…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I half stumbled down the stairs trying my best not fall. The last thing I need is to fall belly first and make a bloody mess on the floor.

When I finally make it to the bottom I breathe a sigh of relief. When I had saw how steep the stairs were form the top and had gawked and almost turned back. Someone out there is seriously enjoying making my life really hard on me, I swear.

I grope for the wall hoping that I don't find an unpleasant surprise. Did I mention that I don't like the dark?

God only knows what's down here; maybe a mad scientist once owned this place, created monstrosities and kept them down here. I laugh nervously, Man am I ever ridicules. It was probably some rich, fat, old guy that died from choking on a chicken bone, with no heir to run the estate.

A million other possibilities run threw my mind when my hand finally meets wood instead of stone, which it had for the past five minutes.

Finally a room; I was beginning to think that this hall may go on forever without one. I pull on the handle, jeese this is heavy. I tug with all my might. At first it only opens a small crack, then abruptly swings open easily causing me to stumble back to keep my footing. Well that wasn't so bad.

I lift my lighter ahead of me to try to shed some light on whatever is before me. The first thing I noticed is a table with a matching high back chair. To my relief there are numerous candles littering the table top. I light them all with much relish. Maybe now I'll be able to see, my little lighter can only do so much.

As the fire starts to take hold of the wicks, the room becomes bathed in light. I turn in a circle to survey the room and breathe a sigh of relief. I'm alone. Well…not really, but at least there are no vampires here waiting to drain me.

My back suddenly goes rigid in fear when somewhere behind me I hear a deep masculine chuckle. I whirl around, nothing. Shit, shit, shit! I knew this was too good to be true!

"What makes you think that there are no vampires down here wanting a drink?"

Oh why didn't I feel his presence? Stupid, stupid me! I spin in a circle on my heels dizzyingly trying to find where the mocking is coming from.

"Now, now, you shouldn't berate yourself. Not everyone can sense my presence."

I can just 'hear' the grin in his voice. He's taunting me!

I turn to bolt for the door but instead collide with what feels like a wall. I slowly look up, almost not wanting to see who (or what) the white shirt and hard chest belong to. Red eyes. Oh god! A vampire! I'm going to die, I don't want to die. Please God don't let it end like this! I stagger back trying to put some space between us.

"Why bother praying, little girl? No one is here to help you." He stalks towards me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look her up and down thinking what a perfect meal she'll make when my eyes settle on her belly…her swollen belly. What the fuck? I pause. This girl smells completely like a virgin, how the hell is she…what? Seven months pregnant?

No matter, I will find out the answer to me questions soon enough from her blood. I begin to walk agonizingly slow towards her again. I reach out to grasp her shoulders when she suddenly screams out in terror and desperation "Daemen!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after screaming out his name, almost like I was not involved but watch from some old movie. In my haste to get away from the vampire, I had tripped over my feet and fell backwards. I saw Daemen pick the other guy up by his shirt and hurled him out into the hall.

Before I could hit the ground the ground he had caught me and cradled me in his arms against him on the floor. I turned and buried my face in his chest knowing of the fight that was about to break out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Familiar! That girl has a familiar! I look at his eyes with malice; a vampire one at that. How the hell did she get a vampire familiar? I remember briefly remember Integra and her predecessors then shove the memories from my mind. I will never be enslaved again by some pathetic humans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could hear him stalking towards us and I tense up in response. His boots sound deafening to my ears. I feel Deamen left me to my feet and shove me towards the big four poster bed and told me to close the lid. Lid?

I half fell onto the mattress and heard a lick. I look to my hand to see that I was pressing a button on a control thingy, and notice the canopy coming down. I look to the two of them to see them both looking back at me.

Deamen has a soft smile on while the stranger has a smirk, almost as if he was saying 'this won't stop me, only slow me down.'

I lay down as the lid fully closes and the mattress goes down into the frame a foot or two. I heard another click as it seals shut, then some muffled voices. I strain to make out what their saying but I give up as realization hits that I can't even make out a syllable of what their saying. How frustrating, what is going on out there?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have heard enough! I don't give two shits if this insolent whelp wishes for her not to die yet. I'm thirsty and she's there in the right place, at the right time, that's all I need to know.

I go to throw a punch, wishing I my guns were with me. This would be all the more quicker to get what I want. I throw the punch but it only went threw him! Wait…what was that? Sounds like…oh well isn't that just great. What lovely timing ghouls have.

"This will just have to wait, scum bag, I have bigger fish to fry."

He nods solemnly as I turn to walk threw the wall. I best get my casual and jackal, and maybe a blood pack. The ghouls can wait for a minute; it's not like their going to do any damage on an estate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a knock on the lid but it would probably better if I do not open it, just in case it's that freak. Warmth suddenly caresses my mind reassuring me of who it is and chiding me at the same time for calling him a freak.

_I didn't mean you._

Laughter from his end. _I know._

I fumble with the button to make the lid go up, only to find no one is here. I hear Deamen in my head telling me he exhausted his strength to stay materialized by their little 'confrontation'.

Well isn't that just peachy keen?

_Now what?_

_Go down the hall, the third door on your left will have what we need._

_Food?_

_I'm afraid not. But it 'does' have something else we need._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's a little better. Blood packs will never be as good as a succulent mortal, especially a virgin. But it will do for now.

At least I get to have some fun. Shooting hapless ghouls is an uneventful past time, but a past time none the less. Ghouls never change. I smirk at that. So predictable.

Well that's something I didn't expect. The girl mounts the last step only to mow down some ghouls that stagger towards her with the gift I had given to Walter on his 60'Th birthday as a joke.

She must be insane to even want to fight in her state!

I'm beginning to like her already.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What in hells name do you think your doing?! _I wince as Daemen's voice thunders in my head. I think I feel a headache coming on, great, thanks a bunch man.

_The gun would have to much kick back. _I retort at him threw our mental link.

_So a scythe is much better?_

I took another swipe at three ghouls that had staggered my way with hungry hands, slicing them all in half.

_Then help me if your so goddamned concerned!_

_Very well._

I slice another one in half, vertically this time, just to see if I can.

_Good Boy._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Fool_, I grumble to myself watching the girl out of the corner of my eye. I don't really need to look where to shoot the ghouls. They make too much noise.

I grin thinking to my self that it's not like she wasn't going to die already.

_Get her out of here._

What?

_You heard me, Vampire, I need her alive. You can have your way with her 'after' she's fulfilled her purpose._

_And that is…?_

_You'll find out soon enough, not get her out of here!_

Fine, be a spoiled sport, this was becoming amusing too. I feign sulking. I shot a few more ghouls for good measure then grabbed the girl under the arms with an iron grip. I hold onto her still with one arm while the other continues to gleefully fire off rounds.

"I can fight!" She shouts at me, I can just feel the anger flowing off of her as she struggles in vain. That's right, fight me, it makes you all the more delicious to me.

I lean down to her cheek and nuzzle it with mine.

"Sure you can. But just remember…" I pause to grin knowing full well that she can feel it against her cheek, "…you're no good to me as a ghoul." I feel her stiffen getting exactly what I mean. Perfect.

I take us threw the floor to my room. There are no windows or even a door for to use to as a means of escape, nor is there any light.

I let go of my hold on her only for her to stumble with the sudden lack of support. I grab her wrist to balance her and chuckle.

She whirls on me shaking her arm free. Such rage, lovely! I grin my best Cheshire cat impression though she can't see it, I can see her angry eyes darting the room search for me.

I chuckle alerting her that I was on the other side of the room now. She could 'fee' me move away from her. Ah how nice, she's not a complete waste of my time.

At the sound of my chuckles out of the silence she turns towards me to unleash her fury.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gasp! What does Daemen have planned for our heroine? Will I ever get around to making it clear? Will I ever get around to giving her a name? Well that depends upon whether or not I get any encouragement to keep writing nn

And to note something,

Alucard acted the way he did because he was starving; where as when he met Seras he wasn't blinded by his thirst so he could think more rationally.

So there's chapter one for you. I hope that it came out good, but I don't really know cause I'm the author so you readers are just going to have to tell me in your reviews now won't you ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: scavenges room Nope, no owners papers here…

A/N: Don't ask…. --'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well aren't you just the perfect little grim reaper? Fighting even though you know you don't stand a chance, especially in your state. How cute." I bristle at his blatant mockery.

"Piss off!"

I can feel him lean in close to my face. Fear clenches my stomach painfully but I have to do my best to not let him see it.

'Just keep covering it with your righteous fury Girl, and we may make it through this."

'Easy for you to say, you're already dead! Twice to boot!'

I hear Daemen chuckle; I mentally growl in response. A rebuttal formulates in my mind but as I go to deliver it, the strange man interrupts my inner warfare with my _unrequested companion_.

"Well, Little Grim, I must leave you for now. You are with holding me from my _fun._" I hear his feet move, and I imagine in my minds eye him turning to go, "Oh, and please…do not touch _anything…_ that is not a request."

I hear his foot fall's move away from me as panic sets in. I can't help but scream at him in both anger and terror that he just can't leave me here…can he?

Apparently he could and did just that.

He had finally come back later, _much_ later. I don't know how long per say but my internal clock (it has very rarely ever let me down in terms of general accuracy) told me that it was nearing sunrise.

At first, I was too freaked out and keyed up to sleep a wink but after what seems like ages it finally claimed me. It had been a feverish sleep, plagued by nightmarish apparitions and had woken up many a time by the most smallest of sounds. I had propped myself on the floor against the wall with my old school sweater beneath me and my vintage maroon leather trench coat (All praise second hand shops for their cheapness! Especially when you're on a college student budget.) wrapped around me to ward off the chill of stone.

I had never bothered to find a chair. Let's be real here, I'm brave but not that brave; I really rather not test that man's…well…vampire's anger. I heard the conviction in his voice; it left no room for reproach. It's not like I could right him anyway; he's far too strong and I too weak and vulnerable. I was lucky with the ghouls, I had Daemen to loan me his strength and ghouls are brainless things.

I felt him pick me up off the ground by my shoulders, the unnamed vampire I mean. What is his name anyway? I must have voiced my question out loud due to my sleep hazed mind because I heard a sigh of breath and leather.

"My name…is Alucard, or at least that's what they called me before."

Before? And by whom I wonder. I pause to mull over that little tidbit of information and take a step back from him to stand on my own as I come to be fully awake and aware.

"Alucard, eh? That is so over done. You realize that right?"

He grabs me again by my upper arms forcefully causing me to wince.

"Ow…" I imagine him grin in sadistic pleasure.

Suddenly, the room changes; I can feel it, there is more space around me, more room to breath, and the air isn't as stale and dank as his was.

"You may stay here for the day. There should be some military issued rations in the barracks. Do not bother to try and leave. It will serve you no good." Huh? I thought I was going to be his dinner?

Wait…why am I complaining? I get another day to _live_! And food and shelter to boot! Hallelujah! I guess this hasn't been that bad of a move after all.

After scrounging around the compound with my trusty lighter in hand, I had come up with a meal that felt more like a feast and a portable tank of gas. I can use that to go to the city and get more food and maybe some medicine, preferably painkillers; God knows I'm going to be needing them.

By the time this was done, it was already nearing midday. If I want to get to the city and back I better hurry.

So…where do they keep the cars? I mentally sigh, better start looking. I plunge once more into the bright unforgiving sunlight.

After an hour of guessing and searching, I finally came across what resembles a large storage unit of some sort. You know, that building with those big roll-up doors that they use for large vehicles like fire trucks; what are they called again? Of well, it will come to me long after I need to know. It's always the way it seems.

I walk up to the building and try the first door. Locked. Figures it would be. Nothing in life is ever free, as my dad always says; you have to put some effort into it. In which case, where's a hair pin?

Thank you Chris for teaching me how to pick locks. Now let's just hope I remember how to hotwire a car. It _was_ three years ago that we became so bored with playing card games (his game counsel was broken) that he suddenly decided he was going to teach me how to do both on his mom's car, though I never bothered to use that info (I was a good teenager, I swear.).

Till now that it.

'That boy is a bad influence on you; idle hands are the work of the devil."

'Man now and says you. Besides, it's not like you were much better. You got me into more trouble then that _devil's advocate_, as you put it.' I can't help but playfully banter with him (life's just too good today compared to how things have been for the past couple weeks) as I walk over to an…armored van? What the heck did these people _do_ a living? Hunt werewolves? First silver everything in the armory then this? Man, this place keeps getting stranger and stranger.

Daemen grumbles indignantly about ungrateful whelps.

'I'm only teasing, relax. You know I love you.' I mentally roll my eyes at him, chiding him.

'I'm beginning to wonder if you just say that to placate me.'

I ignore that last comment as I climb into the truck with a grunt of effort. I can't wait to get this kid out of me; I'll be able to actually move again. Not to mention my back will feel _so_ much better with out the extra weight. Fit or unfit, lugging this belly around isn't easy when your only five foot something and normally a hundred pounds soaking wet.

I miss my skateboard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short, crappy and a hell of a long wait but I had a lot of personal issues that took precedent over writing; even if I'd rather do this then everything I'm _still_ going through. So I did just that. And yes, to all those who are happy to see me around again, not to worry, I'm still alive and kicking(barely). And to those who are none too happy to see me alive, yes, I'm kicking just to spite you; it makes the days go by all the brighter nn.

Muaahahaha, take that mean publishers!

Aaa, too tired to make an actual good joke tonight…oh well, life goes on.

And to Sand3, sorry for not e-mailing you back, I couldn't do much in terms of computer till now, please forgive me! .


End file.
